The present invention relates to a packaging for a consumer product.
Many consumer products are scented. Often, a consumer wishes to sample the scent before purchasing the product in a store. When the product is a product such as an anti-perspirant or deodorant composition winch is sold in a roll-on or stick format, there is a problem that a user may remove the cap protecting the roll-ball or stick to try to sample the scent of the composition within the container. Other consumer products, such as liquid soap and detergents may have a seal that would have to be removed in order to sample the scent.
Historically, shoppers of roll-on products tend to remove the cap to smell the packaged product, often spinning the ball with their finger in order to wet the finger with the product, and then replace the cap. Shoppers of stick products also tend to open the cap to smell the packaged product, often causing the dome, or factory finish, which temporarily protects the underlying stick and allows for filling during manufacture, to fall out. The dome is sometimes referred to as the “factory finish” by those skilled in the art. The primary purpose of the dome is to allow filling of the container with the product when the container is in an inverted position, a secondary purpose being to protect the stick prior to use. Replacing the dome and/or touching the product compromises the presentation of the package and renders it potentially unsealable.
Similarly, shoppers of other consumer products may also compromise package presentation. In consumer products like liquid soap or detergent, the shopper may remove a seal to smell the product. If the shopper decides to purchase the product, they often pick an untampered package, but replace the product which they sampled back onto the shelf, which can cause the now compromised product to be damaged and be potentially unsealable.